Kiss Me
by Jayta
Summary: Jinter fanfiction. Inspired by a song. R


Disclaimer:  All characters belong to NBC and the song to Sixpence None the Richer

Kiss Me

*************************************

Kiss me out of the bearded barley 

_Nightly, beside the green, green grass_

*************************************

"John," Deb laughed, sitting down at the empty banquet table.  "You sure know how to clear a table."

Her gaze panned around the elegantly set table, wine glasses with lipstick on it and silverware and napkins used.  The chairs were splayed out towards various directions.

"Deb," he said drolly.  John shook his head at the comment.  

"So where's _your_ date?" she smirked playfully.

John rolled his eyes at the question.  '_Obviously he doesn't have one,' Deb thought._

~~~

He watched her sip what champagne from the fluted glass.  "How long have you been here?" John inquired.

"Probably an hour or so?  You?" she cocked her right eyebrow.

"Two.  I had to bring Grams.  She insisted on being earlier, what with this being her annual fundraiser."

Deb nodded her head.  "My mother phoned me to remind me of the fundraiser."  She took another hit of the champagne.  "_Don't be late.  It's rude Jing Mei.  Kid's these days don't care about manners!" _she mocked, imitating her mother's prim and proper voice.

John laughed.  "Yeah.  Tell me about it.  You wanna get some fresh air.  There's a terrace."

As she rose from the table, John noticed the black fitted bodice of the silk dress that she wore, which loosened and flared out at the waist.  Deb picked up her handbag and took John's arm.

He led the somewhat tipsy Deb out into the cool night air.

"John," Deb said urgently as they were halfway from the ledge of the terrace.

Before John had time to respond to Deb's call, she kissed him full on the lips.  And as suddenly as the kiss occurred, Deb brought it to an abrupt halt.

"What was that?" he asked quite stunned and somewhat bemused.

John studied his distracted colleague and friend.

"What?" she asked distractedly.  Her eyes were gazing off into the bustling ballroom.  Deb turned to face him.  "Oh, sorry John." 

Deb pulled out a handkerchief from her small, black handbag.  John reached out to take it, but instead, Deb began to wipe his still jaw-dropped mouth.

~~~

Deb concentrated on the red lipstick that stained John's lips.  "John, sorry," she apologized again.  "It's just that a blind date my mother tried to set me up on was heading our way.  I did not want to talk to him."

Deb peered up into John's eyes to see how upset he was at the impromptu kiss.  She watched as he tried to casually compose himself after an apparent shock to his system.  She smiled to herself.

_Abby eat your heart out._

*************************************

_Swing, swing, swing the spinning step._

_You wear those shoes; I will wear that dress,_

*************************************

John cleared his throat.  "Right.  I knew that," he stated confidently, adjusting his now tight collar.

"Sure John," she retorted.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked, wanting to change the subject.  The live band began playing a somewhat decent song.

Deb nodded.  John smiled as Deb accepted his outstretched arm.  She slipped her hand into the crook of his arm.

They both smiled as they slowly walked into the room full of uptight faces.

~~~

Deb closed her eyes as she felt his warm hand slip around her waist.  Part of his palm touched her bare back.  She rested her chin on his shoulder, which wouldn't usually reach except for the 2-inch heels she was wearing.

"Do you think the band could play 'Livin' la vida Loca'?" John joked.

Deb pulled away and looked at John's amused face laughing.  She then turned to study the tuxedo-clad gentlemen sitting upon the well-lit stage.  _Most of them looked like it was past their bedtime. _"Why don't you go ask?  I'll wait right here," she offered.

John shook his head and pulled her back into a close embrace.  Their bodies moved together in unison.

"John, how come you came by yourself?  I'm sure you could have asked Abby, now that she's _available_.  I heard you two had a 'blast' at similar function."

Deb waited for his answer.  Part of her wished he would deny his infatuation with Abby.  She'd listened to it for the span of a year.  Deb had also been there to watch some of the soap opera that was County General.  Some days it was just about enough for her to scream.  '_Somebody change the channel!_ '

"Grams is my date tonight, but she dumped me for a bunch of old rich guys," he pouted.  

Deb followed John's gaze towards a group of 3 or 4 men hovering around the slim, elegant elderly woman dressed in a lavender chiffon dress.  She nodded in approval.  "She's got good taste!"

John nodded and smiled.  "And let's keep Abby out of this."

With a sigh, Deb agreed.  "No Abby lectures," she swore, putting up a Scout's honor pledge.  "Scout's Honor."

He rolled his eyes and pushed her 3-finger salute down.  "You were never in Cub scouts."

Deb winked at him.  "A girl's dreams crushed," she sighed.  Pulling out of the dance hold, Deb led him towards the bar.  "I need a drink."

John followed her to the open bar.  "Two champagnes?" he asked, leaning towards the bartender.

Deb nodded.  "And what are you gonna have?" she laughed.

*************************************

_Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_Silver moon's sparkling,_

_So kiss me._

*************************************

"It's getting warm in here," John commented after a couple glasses of champagne.  "Do you want to head out to the terrace again?  Provided no blind dates linger out there?"

Deb hit his shoulder.  "Lead the way Carter," she motioned with her arm, champagne in hand.

~~~

They sat out on the terrace ledge for what seemed like hours.  Deb stared at the silver moon hanging above them.  "John, why do you like Abby so much?" she slurred a bit.

_Oops! A little too much champagne!_

John didn't seem to want to answer.  "I don't know.  She's attractive for one.  And she's smart, been through a lot."

Deb rolled her eyes.  She tried to keep her composure, but she wasn't sure that the champagne left her in full control of her brain and motor functions.  "Heck, Carter if that was a prerequisite for dating you, I would have gone out with you long ago!" she giggled.

_She really was inebriated!_

"What can I say?  You're just not my type," he joked.

Deb found herself getting up from the ledge and posing, arms outstretched, one flute of half-emptied champagne in hand.  "This is not your type?" she asked.

_'Okay, really should stop now!' she said to herself._

John reached out to sit her back down, but Deb pulled away.  "I was never really your type right John?  I mean, you didn't like me because I was better than you at being a doctor," she pouted.

"Deb, maybe you should sit down?"

"Aaaannnd," she drawled, "maybe you should dance with me." 

Deb stood there, arms in dance position.

_She was going to regret this in the morning… or maybe not._

~~~

John felt a little amused at the situation.  He'd never seen her this tipsy before.  John had seen her on LSD, back in med school when someone had laced some chocolates.  But drunk?  No, he'd never seen her drunk.

"Come on Deb.  Maybe I should get you home?" he offered, walking over to the twirling Deb.

"Not until you dance with me first John," she teased.

"All right, one dance."

_What could it hurt?_

Her body snuggled up against his.  As John wrapped his arms hesitantly around her waist, he felt the coolness of her skin upon the palm of his hands.

"Oh good," she laughed gleefully.

He'd never danced with her this closely before.  It was an odd sensation.  John hadn't been completely truthful to Deb when he'd told her that she wasn't his type.  

_I mean, who wouldn't think this beautiful, smart woman wasn't their type?_

But John had never ever thought of her in that way.  She was his best friend.  A chum.

_A chum? What was he saying?_

John shook his head slightly at his ponderings.  He caught the scent of lilacs wafting from her hair.  She smelled good.

"John?" she asked, almost child-like.  "Did you think I was a good kisser?"

The question threw him off.  "Wh..what?" he sputtered.

"When I kissed you tonight, did you think I was a good kisser?" she stated.

The answers he could have said off the top of his head were no good.  John racked his brain for an answer that in the light of day wouldn't embarrass either of them. "Uh, I don't know?" he said timidly.

He knew it was a cop-out, but what else could he say to a tipsy Deb Chen.

"What do you mean you don't know?" she asked dismayed.

"It was a while ago, Deb.  And a few drinks later."

Deb seemed to think over the answer.  "Okay, if you don't know, " she pouted, "Then kiss me again."

John hesitated.  He didn't quite know what to do.  "Deb, you're a little drunk and I don't think you know what you're saying."

John pulled away, slipping his head out of her intertwined hands that rested behind his neck.

"I'm going to take you home okay?" he informed her.

"All right," she sighed.  "I guess I _am_ a little tipsy."

John sighed a huge relief that Deb allowed him an out of that awkward situation.  "I just have to get Grams."

*************************************

_Kiss me down by the broken tree house_

_Swing me upon its hanging tire_

_Bring, bring, bring your flowered hat,_

_We'll take the trail marked on your father's map_

*************************************

"So Ms. Chen," Gram's began, "I think I remember you and your parents.  Doctors weren't they?"

Deb nodded.  Her head had begun to repay her for the exorbitant amount of champagne she'd had.  But it wasn't quite a hangover.  Deb thanked God for that.

Unfortunately Deb remembered every bit of the conversation she and John had.  "Yes, my parents always attend your fundraisers Mrs. Carter."

"Oh, call me Grams," she smiled.  "John never brings home young ladies like you.  You're so quiet.  The other ones are so aloof and dull.  You look like you know how to have fun.  John you should date a girl like her!"

John interrupted his grandmother.  "Grams, she's just a friend," he explained.

"Yes, I know John.  I can tell if a girl's your girlfriend or not.  I mean, this one isn't older than you by like 7 years…or younger as a matter of fact," she chided.  "Now that my John's realized how illogical it was to date one of those cradle robbers…who was that last one?  Mary? No, Susie?"

Deb couldn't help but grin at _Susie_.  

John cringed seemed to have his eyes glued out the window.  "Susan, Grams.  Her name was _Susan._"

Grams winked at her.  "So…I'm sorry, I didn't catch your first name.  It's a senior moment," she laughed.

"Jing Mei," she replied.

"Oh, that's a lovely name.  Forgive me if I might not remember.  Never been good at names!  Jing Mei, I'm Millicent, but you can call me Grams."

"Deb," John said casually.

She glared at him.

"What John?  For pity's sake, would you speak clearly?  I hate it when you mumble."  Grams smoothed out the wrinkles in her dress.

"I said Deb," John informed, turning to face his Grams.

"Why on earth…"

John interrupted again.  "I call her Deb because that was what her name was in med school."

Millicent looked at Deb inquisitively.  "Is that right Jing Mei?"

"I _used_ to be called that," I smiled politely at Grams, yet shooting daggers at John with my eyes.  "But I prefer my given name.  Everyone calls me Jing Mei.  It's just John won't grow up enough to call me that."

"John," Grams huffed.  "Why would you use that name when this girl has a perfectly lovely name?"

John shrugged, giving up.  "I don't know why?  It must be champagne."

Deb stifled a laugh.  

_Oooh, was he in bad with his Grams._

The limousine slowed to a halt.  "We're here at Ms. Chen's residence," Charles the driver informed.

Deb wrapped the chiffon shift around her bare shoulders.  "It was nice meeting you Millicent," she smiled.

Millicent nodded.  "And the same to you _Jing Mei_," she smiled, glaring at John.  "Please, if my Johnny gives you any problems, you just let me know."

Deb laughed.  "I'll do that."

*************************************

_Oh kiss me beneath the milky twilight_

_Lead me out on the moonlit floor_

_Lift your open hand_

_Strike up the band and make the fireflies dance,_

_Silver moon's sparkling,_

_So kiss me._

*************************************

John had already slid out of his seat and was holding the car door open.  Deb held out her hand and John helped her out of the car.  As he reached to close the door, Grams grabbed him by the hand.  "You shouldn't let her get away."  And the image of Grams shooing John out the car door remained in his mind.

Deb stood at the bottom of the steps leading to her apartment.  With his hand just barely touching her elbow, guiding her up the stairs, careful not to step on her dress.

She turned to look at John.  "Thank you," she blushed.  "I'm sorry about tonight.  I shouldn't have drank so much champagne."

He smiled a sincere smile.  "Don't worry about it.  I don't know one guy that would complain about being kissed by a beautiful woman."  

John rubbed the back of his neck.  He felt awkward complimenting Deb like this.

Deb moved towards him and wrapped her arms around his neck.  "Thanks for the ride," she whispered, kissing him on the cheek as she pulled away to look at him.

He could feel the heat rising to his face.  "It was no problem," he said casually.

Deb's eyes twinkled under the pale silver moon.  She_ was_ beautiful.

John stood there for what felt like eons, her arms still lingered on his chest.  Gently, John caressed her face, as the moonlight danced in her eyes.  He lowered his lips to hers.

They were imaginably softer than he'd pictured or thought.  He felt a slight gasp from Deb as the kiss surprised her, almost as much as it did him.  John felt her arms wrap tentatively tighter around his neck.

John instinctively pulled her closer, wrapping his arms around her tiny waist.  He felt her deepening the kiss, their tongues dancing together just as they had on the terrace.

Deb pulled away.  "John," she said breathily.  "What was that?"

"I…" He smiled gently, "I was reminding myself whether or not you were a good kisser."

John watched as she blushed and lowered her eyes.  "And was I?" she asked coyly.

"Definitely," he smiled, lifting her chin so that her eyes met his.

"So then," Deb paused.  "What are you waiting for?"

John looked at her questioningly.

"So kiss me," she whispered, tugging on his tie until his lips met hers once more.

Please R&R!  I hope you guys like it 


End file.
